El dilema de Arnold
by Tsukiss
Summary: CAP 3. Arnold pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Helga y la alzó para sentarla en sus piernas, seguía besándola con desesperación como si tratara de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos, eso ya lo estaba rebasando pero no escuchó a su cabeza, y la rubia le correspondia...
1. El juwgo de Rhonda

Por fin era viernes, la alarma sono y los estudiantes salieron en estampida rumbo a sus casas para disfrutar el fin de semana, Helga y Phoebe decidieron ir por un cono de helado antes de llegar a sus casas, en el camino platicaban de trivialidades cuando la chica oriental saco el tema de lo que se había hablado toda la semana en su salón, la fiesta de fin de mes de Rhonda, la fiesta que según ella nadie se podía perder

-Y entonces Helga como te decía, creo que es muy muy importante que vallamos- Dijo la chica oriental mientras daba pequeños bocados a su helado

-Criminal.! Phoebe sabes que las fiestas de Rhonda son horribles, ¿recuerdas la última fiesta de niñas?, Todas estuvieron vomitando toda la noche por comer tantas chucherías, y yo tuve que cuidarlas a todas, todavía tengo pesadillas por tan asquerosa fiesta, de una vez te digo que Helga G. Pataki no se presentara nuevamente a una fiesta de Rhonda.

Sábado en la tarde, Helga se encontraba camino a casa de Rondha, se regaño mentalmente por ser tan fácil de manipular, por ser débil pero sobre todo por estar enamorada, cuando Phoebe dijo " Gerald me confirmo que iría con Arnold" supo que iría a la dichosa fiesta, " sabes que Phoebe, ya que me lo pides tanto iré" fue la patética respuesta que salió de sus labios.

Y ahí estaba Helga, tocando la puerta de "la princesa", tocando a lo que supuso seria un martirio, lo que soportaría solo por estar un rato con el niño de los cabellos dorados, Helga había pensado que conforme creciera, se haría más sabía y solo se había vuelto más idiota, haciendo de todo y a la vez nada por Arnold, suspiro, toco la puerta de la princesa, pasaron unos segundos para que escuchara un "voy" del otro lado de la puerta, Rhonda la recibió con un beso en sus dos mejillas, para después arrastrarla al interior de su casa, donde ya se encontraba Nadine.

-Oh querida que bueno que aceptaste venir- Helga rodo los ojos y mascullo un "si claro"- Muy bien empecemos

\- ¿Empecemos qué? - Dijo la rubia molesta, - ¿Y dónde diablos está Phoebe?

\- No te preocupes, estas en buenas manos- Rhonda cerró la puerta y se dirigió al mueble más cercano, abrió el cajón de enmedio y de este saco unas tijeras, un cepillo y unas pinzas de depilar - Helga supo lo que estaba por venir, instintivamente se toco su uniceja, trato de correr hacia la puerta cuando fue detenida por Nadine que para sorpresa de la rubia tenía mucha fuerza

Helga se miró al espejo y por un instante no pudo reconocerse, ahora tenía su única ceja depilada formando dos cejas enmarcando su delgado rostro, sus pestañas que siempre parecían paraguas estaban rizadas con una pequeña capa de rímel lo que hacía a sus ojos verse más grandes y más azules. Y su cabello, su cabello que siempre estaba sujetado, ahora descansaba sobre sus hombros con su liston adornándole la parte alta de su cabeza. En sus 15 años de vida jamás se había visto ni sentido tan bonita y algo en ella se rompió un poco.

-Te dije que estabas en buenas manos-

\- ¿Por qué hiciste esto princesita? ¿Otro de tus experimentos?- pregunto curiosa, era de saberse que ella no daba nada a cambio de nada

\- Pues la última fiesta estuvo terrible lo se, Phoebe me contó que nos cuidaste a todas asi que estamos a mano, sabes que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, promete que ahora te depilaras más seguido, por favor ya tienes 15 años

Helga sonrio, en definitiva la princesita nunca cambiaría. Tocaron el timbre y rápidamente las chicas guardaron los utensilios de belleza que habían utilizado, para no verse extraños Helga se dirigió a la cocina junto con Nadine, mientras Rhonda abría la puerta para encontrarse con Phoebe. La anfitriona la llevo a la cocina donde ahora estába su "creación", la oriental no pudo evitar un pequeño gritito de emocion, su amiga se veía muy bonita, corrió a abrazarle y la llenó de alagos a los que la rubia respondía con pequeños sonrojos

Volvió a sonar el timbre, Phoebe y Rhonda fueron a recibir a los invitados. Los primeros en llegar fueron Stinky, Harold, Sid quienes llegaron juntos, 5 minutos después llegó Lila junto con Braini y así siguieron llegando hasta que por fin aparecieron Gerald junto con Arnold, Phoebe saludo a Arnold y le dio un beso a Gerald - Está en la cocina- le dijo al rubio al ver cómo estába buscando con la mirada a alguien

"Gracias" Arnold se dirigió a la cocina después de saludar a sus compañeros. Sonrió al encontrarse a Helga comiendo papitas mientras se reía por algo que estaba leyendo, se recargo en la pared para admirarla un poco mas, ella siempre había sido bonita, pero ahorita lo estaba mucho más.

-Te ves bien- dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia quien casi se ahoga al escuchar al cabeza de balón, trago duro y se le quedó viendo con sus ojos bien abiertos, no sabía que decir, la había agarrado con la guardia baja Arnold, al sentir la intensa mirada de la rubia se sonrojo un poco.

-B-bueno, no digo que nunca te veas bien, pero me gusta tú cabello, se ve lindo-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Gra-gracias Arnold-

Habían pasado ya tiempo desde lo de FTI y a pesar de que se habia dicho que habia sido solo el calor del momento, cuando todo estuvo tranquilo y Arnold lo analizo, no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella confesión, después tuvieron la aventura de San Lorenzo, donde se llenaron de un mar de emociones, donde el había descubierto una faceta que le había encandilado, de una Helga valiente y entregada hasta el final. Ahora a sus 15 años Helga le parecía alguien inalcanzable, ruda, hermosa de un corazón tan grande que celosamente se guardaba el secreto para el, no quería que nadie más viera esas facetas, no quería que nadie le quitará el privilegio de haber saboreado su boca ni de haber tenido uno de sus escasos abrazos, se había vuelto celoso y codicioso aveces el mismo se sorprendía, muchas veces soñaba con aquella confesión y con aquel beso, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido.

Helga por su parte después de tremenda confesión, opto por tener con Arnold una relación más sana, le habia bajado muchas rayitas a sus insultos y a sus bromas, y vio como tenía un efecto positivo en Arnold, ahora charlaban amenamente y de una u otra manera se estaban volviendo cercanos, aunque en el corazón de Helga todavía anhelaba por mas, ahora ya no tenía excusas para besarle, y su corazón se comprimia cada vez que el le sonreía.

Rhonda aplaudió desde el centro de la sala, todos se acercaron y empezaron a cuchichear cuando vieron a Helga , muchos alagos se vinieron encima de la rubia para molestia de Arnold , Rhonda volvió a aplaudir desviando la atención de todos y los invito a sentarse en un círculo- Muy bien chicos, gracias por venir a mi fiesta hoy, no celebramos nada importante como mi cumpleaños, pero se cumple un fin de mes más así que jugaremos algo que todos los de secundaria deberían jugar, en esta casa el alcohol está prohibido hasta nuevo aviso.

Chan chan- Dijo mostrando triunfalmente una botella- Verdad o reto, la botella con la tapa manda, el otro lado obedece está bien?- Todos asintieron con un poco de nerviosismo y la botella empezó a girar

Primera ronda manda stinky y cumple Laila

Segunda ronda manda Phoebe y obedece Gerald

Tercera ronda, manda Rhonda y obedece Arnold

Rhonda tenía el sexto sentido muy desarrollado, y era una buena observadora. Con una sonrisa que a algunos les pareció macabra reto a Arnold a besar a Helga.Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento y las risas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, Harold Stinky y Sid no se la podían creer, Helga estaba a punto de presentarles a Betsy y los 5 vengadores cuando de pronto, Arnold se levantó y se dirigió a la rubia, quien no sabía qué hacer, se acercó a ella con una cara de decisión poco antes vista por todos , Helga que estaba más nerviosa que nunca, le dijo en voz baja que no necesitaba hacer esto a lo que Arnold respondió "pero es la tradición".

Tomo entre sus manos la cara de Helga que estaba roja como una manzana y entonces estampo sus labios con los de ella, no fue un beso feroz como los que estaba acostumbrado a recibir, era un beso delicado, suave y un poco torpe, Arnold se sentía en la gloria, habían extrañado el sentimiento de besar a Helga, era como si ahora hubiera regresado a su hogar, termino el beso a regañadientes antes que perdiera la cordura y les faltara el aire. Miró a la rubia que lo veía sorprendía y le sonrio.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras veían al rubio regresar a su lugar, en definitiva o era muy valiente o muy tonto.

Ronda sonrió, su plan había sido un éxito- Y bien, ¿quien sigue?-…

Si terminaste de leer esta primera parte déjame darte las gracias. Esta historia la re-edite y le agregaré una segunda parte, la primera vez que la publique de me hizo un poco sosa, y está a lo mejor está igual pero le heche más ganitas.. me gustó mas. Gracias !!!


	2. Las velas olor fresa

Desde aquel dia e tratado de valerme por mi misma, cuando las personas que deben cuidarte te descuidan,¿Que se supone que hiciera yo? Siempre e tratado de no mostrar debilidad, y asi me había convertido en el terror Pataki, en la ruda de la escuela.Todavia cargo en mi corazón aquél día, donde experimente una dualidad de sentimientos, experimente el extremo de lo bueno y lo malo,por un lado tenía el olvido, el abandonó la tristeza, del otro la amabilidad, la dulzura, siendo yo tan pequeña, me agarre de lo segundo como si mi vida dependiera de aquello, se habia vuelto mi salvadidas, incluso aunque el no supiera.

(Linea Linea Linea)

Si le preguntarán lo más raro que le había sucedido en el último mes lo de su madre se llevaría la corona, ni ella misma lo creyó en un principio. Sabía que su madre nunca había estado bien anímicamente, tomaba batidos todo el día para poder estar más despierta que dormida pero igual no funcionaba, aveces era desesperante tener a un zombi de madre.

Cómo si su deseo hubiera sido escuchado, un día después de su entrenamiento de besibol llegó a su casa, tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta, gran sorpresa se había llevado cuando vio a Míriam limpiando y preparando la cena, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y una energía como la que no había visto nunca

Había pasado una semana desde aquello y todo empezó a ponerse raro, Miriam seguía con la misma energía, pero ahora todos los fines de semana su madre regresaba con varias velas, supo pues por medio de su padre que Miriam había empezados a ir a unos cursos de estimulaciones aromáticas " es una estupidez, platican y hacen velas con aroma" dijo Bob cuando lo cuestionó sobre su madre. Después de casi una vida sin comida decente, a ella le daba igual mientras siguiera teniendo un almuerzo. La primera semana llegó con una bolsa con 5 velas, que coloco en la cocina segun ella, para recibir energia. Después de un mes su madre ya había llenado casi toda la sala de velas, después de tres meses la cocina estaba repleta de pequeñas velitas de olor a fresa, la cocina ahora estaba vetada para Helga "estúpida aroma y estúpida alergia". Helga llegó a contar 400 velas solo en la planta baja de su casa, eso ya se estaba saliendo de control, pero no dijo nada, pues muy aparte de sus almuerzos le agradaba ver a su madre feliz, oh gran error había cometido…

Salió de la fiesta de Rhonda un poco confundida, no por el beso si no por la actitud que había tomado Arnold, estaba un poco asustada de que el rubio hubiera descubierto su secreto. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su confesión que había terminado como el calor del momento y ahora eran buenos amigos. Helga sabía muy bien que Arnold sutilmente la había rechazado, nisiquiera existía la posibilidad de que el sé pensará junto a ella, era obvio, se deprimió algunas semanas pero su amor era tan grande, que decidió que si no estaban juntos de ese modo, por lo menos podían ser buenos amigos.

Doblo la esquina para llegar a su casa, a lo lejos vio bomberos y una ambulancia, se acercó rápidamente y suspiro, era su casa la que había tenido un pequeño incendio pero su madre y su padre estaban bien.

-Y oh Helga, solo prendí una vela en la cocina querida, pero fui a la tienda por harina y cuándo regresé todo estaba en llamas, lo bueno que no había nadie adentro-decia su madre entre sollozos

-Genial Míriam, simplemente genial y ahora ¿ donde nos quedaremos? No pienso ser una indigente criminal!,

-Nadie va hacer una indigente jovencita- dijo Bob acercándose a ellas mientras colgaba el celular.- Ya llamé para que el seguro repare la casa-

-Y que, van a hacer magia? Por que no creo que eso suceda hoy-

\- Calma jovencita, la aseguradora dijo que tardarían muy poco, mientras iremos a un hotel o algo, no podemos quedarnos aquí- Se dirigió a su esposa quién seguía toda llorosa- Deja de llorar que tengo hambre, ya vámonos.

-Como dije simplemente genial-

Los bomberos declararon segura la casa siempre que no se acercarán a la cocina, los Patakis Fueron a hacer sus maletas para irse a vivir un tiempo a otro lugar," solo guarda lo necesario" había dicho su padre, la rubia guardo varios conjuntos de ropa, sus cuadernos de la escuela y su diario " este va conmigo"...

Tomaron el taxi que los iba a llevar a su hotel, en su camino el taxi pasaba por calles muy conocidas para Helga pero iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta del camino que había tomado, cuando escucho "llegamos" el corazón casi se le sale del pecho y empezó a sudar frío, eso no era un hotel, era la casa de huéspedes, era la casa de Arnold.

Estúpido cabeza de balón….fue lo único que pudo decir...

(Linea Linea Línea)

una disculpa por las palabras (Linea) edito desde el celular y pues los guiones seguidos no los marcan ..


	3. El beso del principio

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche, Arnold se encontraba acostado en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en aquella fiesta, tenía muchas emociones en su mente y en su corazón, si le hubieran dicho hace años que estaria perdiendo la cabeza por la que era entonces su abusona personal se habría reído hasta desmayarse. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Helga pero se sentía cobarde y asustado de confesarle sus sentimientos, no quería que la rubia lo rechazara, si fuera eso ¿ No perdería su amistad también?, daba gracias por tenerla cerca y ser su amigo ahora, por el momento se conformaría con eso.

Era curioso que cuando se conocieron un poco más, se dieron cuenta que sus personalidades encajaban muy bien, tenían muchos temas de conversación, a pesar de que aveces se sacaban de quicio uno a otro siempre terminaban en risas, si lo pensaba bien, de todos los que lo rodeaban Helga era la única que lo había llevado a los extremos, con ella podía reír, llorar incluso maldecir si sentirse juzgado, podía ser el mismo, la rubia era su respiro cuando se sentía presionado

Regreso sus pensamientos al presente y se maldijo por lo bajo,había sido muy tonto y a lo mejor muy obvio, después del beso trato de evitar lo más que pudo a su amiga no quería hablar con Helga esa noche, porque sabía que iba a balbucear estupideces, entonces cuando ya no la pudo evadir y vio que se acercaba a el salió corriendo de ese lugar, Helga en definitiva no se lo perdonaría. - Soy un estúpido-

No eres estúpido, solo eres tonto.- su abuelo se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, Arnold se sentó en su cama y sonrió.- ¿Problemas en el paraíso chaparrin? No me sorprendería si fuera algo relacionado con tu amiga de una sola ceja-

-Ya no tiene una sola ceja abuelo, y como lo sabes?-

-Últimamente es de lo único qué hablas, Arnold tengo un favor que pedirte, me llamaron hace unos minutos para pedir 2 habitaciones,¿ quisieras ir y limpiarlas? Yo lo aria pero tengo que ir a la oficina

-Claro- su abuelo salió corriendo hacía el baño, llevaba debajo de su brazo el periodico, la oficina iba a estar ocupada un buen tiempo.

Dejo su habitación para preparar las de los inquilinos, había una habitación junto a la suya y otra en el primer piso. Terminó después de media hora justo cuándo tocaron el timbre, escuchó a su abuelo gritar desde el baño "abran por favor", bajo las escaleras dónde se encontró a su abuela vestida de detective por lo que supuso que algo había perdido, su abuela era unica, volvieron a tocar el timbre de forma desesperada. Quito el seguro pues ya era tarde, cuando abrió la puerta se quedo congelado por un segundo

Ya era hora, quieres llevar mi equipaje Alfred- dijo Big Bob entrando a la casa y dejandole las maletas como si Arnold fuera un botones, lo siguio su esposa imitando a su marido.

-Lo siento Arnold, déjame ayudarte- La rubia se veía algo apenada, y un poco enojada.

-No, está bien, de todas formas que hacen aquí?

-No sabía que tu casa estuviera prohibida- Helga se cruzó de brazos y miró a Arnold, estaba molesta por lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta, eso era obvio

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- fijo su mirada en el suelo sintiéndose un bobo, quería darle una explicación sobre lo que había sucedido, se lo debía aunque no sabía que decirle

Helga sonrio,y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro-Lo se, solo estoy jugando, mira cabeza de balón, hoy fue un día demasiado loco para mí, sé que quieres charlar - el rubio hizo un ademán de sorpresa y antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica continuo- pero no creo que hoy se adecuado, solo muéstrame mi habitación en lo que mis padres hablan con tu abuela, ya te contaré después el problema y hablaremos sobre la fiesta.Subieron al segundo piso, había pisado esa casa tantas veces, que el que Arnold la acompañara era mera cortesía

\- Encerio me darás la habitación junto a tu cuarto?- dijo la rubia al encontrarse frente a la puerta, giro un poco la vista y ahí estaba la habitación a la que tantas veces había entrado a escondidas, pero que también había entrado con invitación.

\- A no ser que quieras dormir con tus padres si, lo siento es la última habitación individual que hay,aparte de la mía claro.

\- Eso es una invitación? Vio el sonrojo de Arnold y no pudo evitar sentir ternura por aquello- es un broma cabezon

\- qué gracioso-Voy a poner la otras maletas en la habitación de tus padres, si necesitas algo, puedes decirme, descansa- Helga asintió para cerrar la puerta tras de si. Arnold no podía creer su suerte, o ¿era crueldad del destino?

Helga era muy madura para su edad, muy ruda según ella para demostrar debilidad, pero Arnold podía mirar muy bien a través de sus caretas, al principio fue un poco difícil averiguar que lo que mostraba era opuesto a como se sentía, la había visto ya tan natural con el que le dolió su mirada cuando el domingo por la mañana su abuelo, le contó que sus padres habían decidido no quedarse en la casa de huéspedes, habían llamado a su hermana y le habían alcanzado en Francia donde seguía estudiando actuación "Está en la escuela, no podemos llevarla, pero pagaremos por su estancia aqui" había sido la excusa que los padres de Helga habían usado, la rubia solo se había limitado a agradecer al abuelo para después retirarse a su habitación.

Helga, ¿puedo pasar?, la abuela me mando a que te trajera el desayuno- Arnold llevaba una pequeña bandeja con un sándwich y un jugo de naranja - un estómago lleno ayuda-

Abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, Arnold miró el pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba ahora, una cama en el lado derecho y un clóset junto donde podía acomodar las pocas cosas que traía, se veía un poco deprimente.

\- Si te vienes a compadecer de mi ahórratelo- tomo de las manos de Arnold la bandeja y sento en la cama, invitó al rubio a hacer lo mismo

\- Claro que no, solo quiero saber si estás bien-

\- Estoy bien-

-Helga-

-¿Qué?- dejo de concentrarse en el sándwich y subió un poco la vista para encontrarse con la de Arnold, sabía que con el ya no funcionaba hacerse la ruda, suspiro y dejó el sándwich en la bandejita para voltearse hacia el- Bien, no estoy bien pero tampoco me estoy muriendo. Ese viaje ya lo tenían planeado pero no pensé que me dejarían justo en éste momento donde no estoy ni en mi casa.

-Sabes que eres bienvenida- le tomo una mano a la rubia y le sonrió, estaba muy contento de tenerla ahí con el, aunque los motivos no fueran los mejores. Con un sonrisa y sintiéndose mejor, Helga le empezó a contar todo lo que había ocurrido con su casa.

Y entonces dijo que había sido un accidente,- estaba tomando ya los últimos tragos de su jugo, recordó que había un tema pendiente de hablar, el beso en la casa de Rhonda, el por qué la había ignorado, y ahora que lo pensaba, el porqué la había besado enfrente de todos, aunque fuera un beso por un juego, nadie se aprovechaba de Helga G. Pataki, incluso si fuera el.

Tomo entre sus manos la cabeza de Arnold y le plantó un beso en la boca, Arnold se sorprendió por la acción de la rubia, pero no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, por lo que, lo que había empezado como un beso inocente fue intensificado por el rubio para sorpresa de ella, ambos seguían sentados en la cama

Arnold pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Helga y la alzó para sentarla en sus piernas, seguía besándola con desesperación como si tratara de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos, eso ya lo estaba rebasando pero no escuchó a su cabeza, y la rubia le correspondia, le quería, Helga le quería ¿Quien besaría a alguien así si no?

Helga se sentía en la gloria, estaba besando a Arnold, a su joven de dorados cabellos, solo quería tomarle el pelo un poco por lo de la fiesta pero no había esperado que el rubio le correspondiera, y ahora estaba ahí, besándolo como nunca lo había hecho,Arnold rompió el beso, se acercó al oido de la rubia y le susurró un te quiero, Helga lo volvió a besar como desesperada, se necesitaban, ya no eran unos niños, la rubia seguía sentada en las piernas de Arnold y este empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de la rubia, la cual soltaba pequeños suspiros que estaban volviéndolo loco…

Capítulo 3 gracias por leer. Fue un poco abrupto como termine el capítulo, pero bueno, llegarán a la tercera base?? quien sabe jaja.


End file.
